


【凛杀】潇湘夜雨（中）

by layeliu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 東離劍遊紀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeliu/pseuds/layeliu





	【凛杀】潇湘夜雨（中）

 

潇湘夜雨（中）

 

杀无生睡得很沉。

他梦到了很久很久以前的事，久至还未离开师父的道馆之时。那时他剑术初有成，宛若突然乍现的翘楚，同侪间无人能在他剑下走过三招，人人都道他将成大器，会成为足以企及他身为剑圣的师父一般的顶尖剑士。

直至他分化的那日。

他并非如同旁人所预测那般是个乾元，而是成了一名坤泽。

坤泽於现今世道上的地位与印象，让所有人看他的眼神皆带上一份异样，就连他的师父亦不例外，将杀无生私下唤来跟前，微微蹙眉欲言又止，最终只是用叹息般的口吻向他提及坤泽终将会被乾元印记一事。

本能的身不由己，惟恐赔上一生。

我此生，决不会屈就於任何一名乾元之下。那时尚还年幼的杀无生咬牙，一字一句吐出的话语掷地有声。

他的师父为杀无生寻来一剂特别药方，虽能更持久地抑制雨露期的到来，长期下来却无可避免对身体造成了一些影响。他本就没什麽血色的肌肤更显苍白，唇瓣更是格外青白，看在眼里多了一份肃杀之气，全然没有坤泽贯有的温软姿态。

这对杀无生而言求之不得，若是因这无法改变的宿命而选择放弃剑道，岂非真正坐实了坤泽於众人眼里应有的怯弱无能。

再之後他因理念不合同师父断绝了关系，独自一人踏上毫无退路的追寻之道。从来无人自他的剑下活着离开过，世人称他冷血残酷，为他安上剑鬼的称号，深深惧之怕之。

即便是乾元，又有谁够格印记得了他。杀无生不失高傲地如此想。

他抱持着这份恃才傲物行在无法回头的道途上，突然发觉自己不知何时置身於一片深沉阴影之中，没有任何旁物，偌大黑暗中独独只剩他一人。

不及细想，一只手掌从後方倏然攫住他的咽喉，力道不大，却无法反抗，轻轻抚过他惊颤的喉骨，迫使杀无生向上仰起颈首。冰冷气息自四周缓缓袭卷而来，他动弹不得，只得任由那刺骨寒意侵袭四肢五感，莫名又觉这气息彷佛似曾相识。

有人贴在耳畔边低低地笑了起来，一个柔软温暖的事物触上後颈软肉，杀无生猛地僵直了全身，下意识想要挣扎，手脚却尽不听使唤。那人在亲吻丶舔舐丶抚慰後颈最为敏感的那处，齿间不时划过薄薄肌肤，使得杀无生不由自主地战栗起来。

他脱不了身丶说不出话，像只被擒住双翅的雀鸟，满心戒备丶惶恐丶不安，又因着那过份熟悉的感觉不断试图猜测出对方究竟是谁。

从未有人知晓他坤泽的身份，从未有人敢如此对待他，对他毫无畏惧，肆无忌惮。

除了那一人。

那个名字有如黎明乍现的晨光，倏然浮於杀无生脑中，转瞬一现，但就在他来得及抓住之前，身後那人覆在颈上的唇齿亦往他後颈狠狠咬落，齿尖深陷肤中，霎时便带出一股争先恐後的鲜血。

过於真实的疼痛使杀无生自半梦半醒猛然惊醒，背脊冷汗汩汩，收紧的十张险些将被褥扯做碎布，他惊惧地喘着气，瞠大双眼望着深色的木质房顶，一时之间没有反应过来自己究竟身在何处。

“无生？”

沉稳温和的熟悉嗓音自一旁传来，带着点细微忧虑地唤他。杀无生缓过气，这才感觉到浑身疲乏，腰腹间和某个难以启齿的位置酸软无力，他略有些吃力地侧首去看声音来源，转过头时颈间因摩擦而沙沙作响的绷带让杀无生猛地僵住身子。

昨夜记忆如潮水般涌现，巫山云雨的画面，缠绵悱恻的话语，以及最後那道几乎是刻在心口的尖锐疼痛。杀无生微微倒抽一口气，猛然抬起手捂住自己缠着绷带的後颈。

即使隔着布料，彷佛亦能描绘出那圈鲜红深刻的齿痕，还隐隐带着对方身上的冰凉冷意。被乾元印记的混乱与後怕率先袭上了杀无生的心头，但随即又察觉到不对劲：那道齿痕似乎稍稍偏离了印记该在之处，更加靠近肩窝的位置。

他能感受到身上不属於自己的气息，却并非是与他的信香融合，而是强硬地用乾元的气味将坤泽的香气尽数掩盖过去。

落下齿印的那人在一旁将杀无生一变再变的脸色尽收眼底，凛雪鸦显然不急着开口，面色如常，慢悠悠地往床边的矮几摆放刚刚冲泡完毕的茶具。

“………怎麽回事？”杀无生本想问凛雪鸦怎麽没有印记他，却莫名觉得这麽问似乎太显突兀，过了好半晌才憋出这麽一句模棱两可的问句，又因为自己哑得不像话的声音立刻住了口。

他怎会不知自己的嗓子是怎麽哑的，昨夜床榻间那些荒唐情事仍是清晰得历历可见。

凛雪鸦满是兴味地欣赏他一脸局促，难得没有出言揶揄，转身倒了杯温热茶水放到杀无生手里。他清楚杀无生所问为何，却似乎并不急着解释原委，撑着下颔看杀无生慢慢饮完那一杯水。

“我没有同你结合。”待杀无生抿下最後一口茶水，他才不疾不徐地开口，视线自杀无生颈间细细包扎的绷带一路滑到略为敞开的里衣前襟中那片布满点点红痕的苍白胸膛，同样想起了昨夜的片刻画面，凛雪鸦微微眯起双眼：”我只是——给了你一个临时印记。”

杀无生闻言稍稍一怔，他从未有过可能会被乾元印记的想法，因此过往极少关心乾元与坤泽之间的情事。临时印记一词他不曾耳闻，却也能从字面猜出大致的意思。这便能解释他颈後那并不完整的齿痕，以及提早结束的雨露期。

“临时印记是最快的方法，既能掩盖住坤泽的信香，你也能不再受欲望之苦。”凛雪鸦一面解释，一面打量杀无生的神情，像是在忖量他是否因此而感到愠怒。见杀无生没有发怒，他便继续说道：”大约能维持数天不已，至少在药房重新配置清息丹前都不需再担心会再发生昨夜的事。”

再次下意识抬手摸了摸後颈，杀无生思索着他的话，在昨日紧急的状况之下，雨露期拖得越久，对於他们越是不利，引来其他乾元不说，若是碰上前来寻仇的仇家………

“咬得那麽用力，我还以为真的被你印记了。”杀无生清楚凛雪鸦这样的处置确实并无不妥，还是不免出言斥责几句对方没有事先询问过他便擅作主张的贸然行为。

“我说过，印记自当是和心悦之人。”凛雪鸦笑得从容而沉静，反而是和他对上双眼的杀无生先行局促地转开了视线，他的眼神太过坦荡，那双红眸宛若一片幽深潭水，看得久了便会不由自主地深陷其中。

“我怎会趁人之危呢，无生太错看我了。”凛雪鸦不忘指责道。

杀无生还是不看他，欲盖弥彰地拿起茶杯装作饮水：”…………谁让你平时总是一副轻佻的模样。”

他只是随口挤兑，凛雪鸦却像是将他这句玩笑话当了真，伸手轻轻按在杀无生捧着茶杯的手背上。温热指尖彷佛带着一道无形电流，在触到肌肤时让杀无生不由自主地颤了颤，转过首去看对方；凛雪鸦的眼神仍含有一贯的笑意，又添上几分肃穆，认认真真地看着他。

“若非无生亲口要求，我是不会擅自印记你的。”他缓声说道。

不知是不是因为临时印记的缘故，凛雪鸦的信香变得格外清晰，原本是淡淡的一丝冷香，如今只要他在身旁，对於杀无生而言就彷佛站在一整片辽阔无际的雪原之中，满是冰雪的沁凉气息，却不会使他感到寒冷，反倒是让心头多了一份莫名的安定。

这就是乾元所能够对坤泽造成的影响吗。杀无生想，有着乾元的临时印记与信香，坤泽在雨露期中躁动不安的情绪也随之平复下来，他只稍稍休养了一日便已恢复大半精神。

这一日凛雪鸦没有离开过他身旁，无论是结合或是临时印记後，乾元待在坤泽身边是一种出於本能性的行为。但凛雪鸦亦仅仅是坐在离杀无生不远处的桌边翻阅书册，保持着一个不远不近的距离。

他待杀无生仍如先前对待亲密友人那般，丝毫没有因为他们有过肌肤之亲而有所改变。

这次突发的雨露期实属意料之外，杀无生一开始惟恐是清息丹失了效果，普通的药物对他无用，如此一来便要面临每月一次的雨露期，对於他而言无非是一种威胁。身陷雨露期的他难以抵挡敌袭，更别说如今多了凛雪鸦需要保护。

所幸自重新服食清息丹後，再不曾出现过当日的情况。杀无生不觉纳闷，怎麽也想不透那时药力怎麽会突然失效，相较起他的耿耿於怀，一旁的凛雪鸦就显得坦然许多。

“凡事总会有那麽一两次意外。”他宽慰道：”若是下次再度发生相同的事，这不是还有我能帮你吗，无生。”

经凛雪鸦此言，杀无生亦放下了心。他们从未再次提起那夜之事，彷佛一种心照不宣的默契，同时悄悄增长的还有对於凛雪鸦的信任，在这种事上为自己处处着想，让他在杀无生心中被划归至极为重要的位置。

“为什麽非得是我去取，你自己不能去吗？”但在凛雪鸦托他去绣房拿订制的绣物时，杀无生仍是万般地不情愿，实在不想进到那和青楼同样满是女人和脂粉香气的地方。

“无生这不是为难我吗，那绣房里头坤泽不少，若是我亲自进去的话——”凛雪鸦拉长尾音，暗指先前之事，像他这般内外兼具丶无论气质样貌皆是上佳的乾元并不多有，难免曾被一些风尘处所的坤泽频频纠缠。

杀无生终究还是妥协，让凛雪鸦等在门外，自己则面色不善地踏入了绣房。

不过就是进去取个物品的半盏茶工夫，杀无生再出来时便看到凛雪鸦的身旁多了一名女子，正轻声细语同他絮絮说着话，眉眼间满是倾慕之情，凛雪鸦则微微侧首听她所言，面上是一贯的亲和笑容，两人之间的距离莫名地靠近。

容貌美丽丶温婉娇柔丶形若弱柳，以及一抹格外甜腻的香气。杀无生不动声色地蹙起眉。是一名坤泽。

“无生。”见杀无生走来，凛雪鸦那故作姿态的笑容似乎稍稍有了些微变化，出声唤他。

“掠，发生什麽事了。”将刚刚取来的锦缎布包放到凛雪鸦手中，杀无生瞥了一眼那名女子，即便面上没什麽表情，眼底仍满是常驻不化的戾气。坤泽一向较为敏感，她不免对面前神情冷冽的男人心生畏惧，转而向凛雪鸦投去求助目光。

“这位姑娘的钱财方才被贼人抢去，在下恰巧在一旁，便顺手替她解了围。”凛雪鸦说得轻巧，像是论及一件微不足道的小事。

那女子怯怯颔首，绯红了双颊注视着凛雪鸦，他却彷佛浑然不觉，笑着往杀无生挨近：”拿到东西了？那我们也该走了。”

本就无意也没有兴趣多问，又闻到对方身上染上的其他坤泽的信香气息，杀无生正微微蹙眉，听他如此说立刻直接转身离去，片刻不愿多留。

公子。那名女子在身後唤着凛雪鸦，语调温软柔腻，满是恳切，伴随一片初开的莲花清香，清纯之馀又百般诱人。公子有恩於我，至少让我……

“不必了。”杀无生听到凛雪鸦如此道，仍是带笑的温和语气，身周气息却冷得犹如凛冽寒冬，让人霎时噤了声。

一路上杀无生没说几句话，似是在思忖着什麽，即使凛雪鸦从旁询问亦只是心不在焉地随口应上几声。见天色已晚，两人寻了间客栈落宿，杀无生对於凛雪鸦总爱只要一间房的举动早已习以为常，毕竟旅途费用尽是对方所出，他也并不觉得有何不妥。

待他们进到屋中，杀无生忽地开口道：”她对你有意。”

“无生不是一向只关心剑道，竟也看得出来吗？”似是有些意外他会提起这种关乎感情的儿女情长之事，凛雪鸦挑起眉打趣道。

“她应出身於大户人家，不比青楼那些风尘女子。”没理会凛雪鸦的调侃，杀无生直言道。

他不知自己为何会如此在意，似乎是在那夜之後，便对凛雪鸦莫名开始留心。那名坤泽举止谈吐温文得宜，穿着讲究，一看便知出於名门，是乾元心中最为理想的伴侣。

“对於这样的坤泽，你就不会有所动心？”他问。

“无生应当清楚，寻常人若是知道了我的身份，怕是都要避之惟恐不及，遑论结合。况且——”看出杀无生是认真在问此事，凛雪鸦也不再说些玩笑话，随意放下手中物品，姿态闲适地倚在桌缘，袅袅白雾自他抿在烟口的唇边缭绕而出，将本就清浅的笑意模糊得一点不剩：”那些坤泽再如何柔婉温顺，终究是沦为庸俗，实在无趣，又何来心悦之可能。”

杀无生看着他飘忽不定的神情，竟莫名觉得有些陌生，又思忖起他所说的话，虽是不无道理，但又似乎不仅仅只是字面上的意涵。正如他追寻剑理的方式难为他人接受，凛雪鸦的所思所想丶所作所为同样如此。

不被世人所理解接纳，无非就是一种寂寞。

“那我呢。”本来没想过要说的话语就这麽脱口而出，不出所料地见到面前那人微微一怔：”我的话，你也觉得无趣吗。”

“无生这是………”闻言不禁讶然，凛雪鸦眨眨眼，少见地流露出一丝迟疑，他细细打量着杀无生的表情，一面琢磨这句话中的意思，语气有些踌躇：”愿意和我………结合的意思吗？”

“是同意让你印记我。”杀无生语气严厉地纠正这个说法，锐利红眸定定望着凛雪鸦，比起告白，反倒更像是对敌手当面立下战帖：”怎麽，你不愿意？”

就连表明心意的语气都是这般孤傲不驯，全然不像坤泽该有的温顺，却极其符合他一向的风格。

凛雪鸦不由得在心中暗暗失笑，若是在面上表露出笑意，面前这人必定会恼羞成怒的。他如此想着，朝杀无生走近几步，两人之间霎时变作这段时间不曾有过的接近，杀无生似乎因突然缩减的距离稍稍惊愕，却也没有退开，任由凛雪鸦伸手拉住了自己的手腕。

“无生也心悦於我，当然让我喜不自胜。只是——”话锋一转，凛雪鸦原本隐隐含笑的神情微微沉了下来，换上一副极其少有的严肃姿态，他稍稍收紧握在杀无生腕间的手掌，视线自面容向下落到了对方的肚腹之上。

“若我想让你替我孕育子嗣，你也愿意？”他问道。

被这个意料之外的问题问得一怔，杀无生张了张口，却说不出半句话。

坤泽体质特殊，即便是男子亦能产育子嗣，且只有乾元才能同坤泽诞育後代。现今世道仍以中庸的数量为之最，正因如此，乾元一旦有了结合的坤泽，必会用尽心思使对方怀上自己的子嗣。

这是身为人的繁衍本能，情理之中。他不是会犹豫不决的人，然而思及若是真的怀上孩子，无法使剑不提，光是想像怀胎的模样，杀无生便不由自主地感到一丝退却，原本下定的决心也为此而动摇起来，将他逼入进退两难的矛盾之中。

凛雪鸦望着杀无生阴晴不定的脸色，肃穆的神情忽然一松，像是再也绷不住脸上的表情一般放声笑了起来。

“掠，你…………！”杀无生愕然地觑他，还来不及吐出疑问，身子便被一把往前扯去，他踉跄着跌入凛雪鸦怀里，迎面扑来的便是熟悉的冰冷而温润的气息。

凛雪鸦的双臂环过杀无生腰际，不轻不重地将人箍於怀中，他的下颔抵在杀无生肩窝，半边面颊都埋在衣领那片雪白绒毛之中，一下一下地蹭着沾染上淡淡白山茶香的白羽。

“我说笑的。”凛雪鸦满是笑意的嗓音穿过层层绒毛，伴随着温热气息拂在耳边：”我怎麽忍心让无生受怀胎十月之苦。”

“你………”反应过来对方只是藉此刻意调戏自己，杀无生不免有些气结，双手抵在凛雪鸦肩上，迟疑不决，最後还是没舍得把人推开，别扭地环上了凛雪鸦的後背。

“你当真想好了？”两人拉拉扯扯地摸到榻边，外衣和饰物尽被拽落下来，掉了一地。凛雪鸦将杀无生压在身下，敛眸望入那双和自己色泽相仿的眼瞳中，意欲确认一般再次开口问道。

似乎是嫌凛雪鸦到了这种时候还有馀力如此磨蹭，杀无生没有开口回答，反倒是伸手揪住他早已敞开的前襟，贴在对方腰侧的双腿一用力，霎时间便将两人的位置倒换过来。

即使被应当承欢的坤泽反客为主地按在下方，凛雪鸦没有流露出任何的不悦，只是微微挑起眉，满是兴味望向跨骑於自己腰间的杀无生，双手从善如流地顺势搭上对方腿侧：”无生还真是………”

凛雪鸦没有说完便堪堪止住话语，但杀无生依旧听出语气中刻意为之的揶揄，他眯起双眼，抓住衣襟的双手贴上凛雪鸦赤裸的胸膛，一路下滑，顺着胸腹的线条缓慢而黏腻地抚摸而过。

感受到掌下肌肉因为自己的触摸而微微绷紧，杀无生轻轻哼笑一声，俯身过去，将唇瓣贴上凛雪鸦的下唇，却是使力咬了一口，在他措手不及地发出一道痛呼後，又伸舌舔起被自己咬出的齿印。

“难道你更喜欢普通的坤泽？”杀无生贴着他的唇角含糊不清地质问，而凛雪鸦则显得相当愉悦地笑了起来，捏住他的下颔，用一个完整而深入的亲吻作为答案。

有过先前的经验，杀无生的模样不如上回那般羞赧而慌乱，他本就不是会矫揉造作的人，既已决定要与对方结合，举止间更显得热情主动许多。装着脂膏的药盒倾倒在榻边，杀无生敛下眸回应着凛雪鸦的亲吻，一面分神将沾了油膏的手指往身後探去。

即便并非雨露期，後穴却仍是炽热湿润，一是出於自身情动，一是由於这满室清冷信香，不费多少时间便柔顺地吞入两只手指。

杀无生一向没有凛雪鸦来得有耐心，不过草草扩张几下就抽出手指，一手撑住凛雪鸦紧实的腹部，挺直背脊，另一手向後摸索握住对方早已硬挺竖立的性器，抵住湿润柔软的穴口，深吸一口气後缓缓放下腰身。

然而性器才进入了一半，杀无生便有些支撑不住，向前倾下身子，伏在凛雪鸦胸前低低地喘着气，大腿和膝盖一阵阵地颤抖。巍颤颤挺立的性器服贴地压在对方的小腹上，前端沁出一点清液，将肌肤浸得湿润透亮。

凛雪鸦亲昵地吻过他覆着一层薄薄细汗的额际，也不急着挪动，一下一下地用手掌自後颈一路抚过脊柱，彷佛在抚摸幼猫一般温柔轻巧，耐心地等待杀无生缓过气来。

“还好吗？”他轻声询问，呼吸间尽是馥郁的白山茶香，让他的嗓音不由自主地有些发哑。

“嗯………”总算缓过气来，杀无生缓慢地挪动腰身，硬挺胀大的性器撑开了甬道，即便是再细微不过的动作，皆能感觉到内壁被一再摩擦：”感觉………有点胀…………”

杀无生诚实道，只进入了一半的分身前端一下一下地蹭过那块软肉，让他有些难耐地蹭动着下身，因而没有注意到凛雪鸦在听到他所说的话後倏然黯下几分的眼神。

他亦不出言催促，修长手指自後腰顺着背脊中央的凹陷一路滑至尾骨，又摸向被性器撑开的穴口，指尖煽情地来回摩挲，另一只手却猝不及防握上杀无生挺立的分身。一阵酸麻霎时从背脊直直窜上後颈，杀无生支撑身体的双腿一软，直接将未进入的部分全都吞了进去。

听到杀无生因这突如其来的刺激而噎在喉间的模糊哽咽，凛雪鸦低笑一声，环在分身上的手缓缓抚弄起柱身。他的掌心发烫，嗓音满是情欲浸淫的低哑，与压在性器前端的指尖一同刮搔过深陷欲潮中的破碎理智：”无生不自己动一动吗？”

对於这得寸进尺的要求，杀无生微微眯起眼，却没有拒绝；他自己同样忍得辛苦，在乾元信香的催化下，即使不是雨露期，下身也早已挺立，迟迟未获得应有的抚慰与满足，胀得发疼。

他咬住下唇动了起来，苍白肌肤因情热泛出一片殷红的温暖色泽，腰腹的肌肉因施力而绷紧，双腿在支撑起身体时亦会绷出一条漂亮的弧线，自大腿一路绵延至小腿和脚踝，又在坐下时微微颤抖起来。

这个姿势让性器进得极深，滚烫柱身碾压过敏感的内壁，每一次的顶入都像是要插进更深的地方。

彷佛快被顶穿的感觉让杀无生难受地仰起首，性器前端在抽插中总是会擦过内壁上敏感的那点，越想避开反而磨得越用力。过於强烈的快感令他哆哆嗦嗦地停下动作，支撑住身体的四肢都有些发抖，又不甘轻易出声求助，咬着牙不吭一声。

凛雪鸦见他这副倔强的模样，不禁笑了起来：”不懂得适时的退让便是逞强了，无生。”他调笑道，扣住杀无生腰身，又将对方按到了身下。

深紫长发如水瀑一般在纯白被褥上流散而开，其中夹杂着他一星半点的细碎白丝，像是夜里繁星点点的天空。凛雪鸦拈开杀无生衔在唇边的一绺发丝，温柔而强硬地吻了上去。

被按在身下翻来覆去地顶弄，杀无生几乎快因灭顶的快感和蒸腾的信香而窒息。在凛雪鸦的冷香之下，他宛若身处冰天雪地，身体却灼烫不已。

体内那处让性器前端牢牢碾压，来来回回地磨擦，让他不禁率先达到一次高潮，哆哆嗦嗦在凛雪鸦後背抓出好几道红痕，又立刻被翻过了身，未曾抽出的坚硬肉柱在後穴旋上一圈，再次顶了进来。

纵使已经射过一次，下身在猛烈进犯下又硬了起来，杀无生无暇顾及去压抑自己的呻吟，喘息混杂着泣音开口让凛雪鸦轻一些慢一些，当对方的性器猛然擦过内腔口的那道缝隙时，这些话语尽数变作了含糊不清的抽气声。

现下并非雨露期，内腔的入口不会打开，但光是被性器前端这麽反覆顶撞摩擦着，竟也是被磨出强烈的快感。杀无生手足无措地垂下首，即使咬住自己的手臂，仍是止不住一声声低喘呻吟溢出齿间。

“无生。”凛雪鸦较平时还要低沉的嗓音紧贴在耳边响起，失了一贯的从容轻巧，声底蕴藏的深沉情绪使杀无生不由自主地颤抖起来，却是稍稍侧过首，深紫发丝顺着肩胛款款滑落，将後颈全无保留地展露在对方面前。

世间万般诱惑，皆比不过这麽一个沉默而主动的邀请。

箝在腰侧的双手倏然收紧，在苍白似雪的肌肤上落下数道扎目红痕，凛雪鸦猛地顶入杀无生体内深处，狠狠咬上他的後颈。

齿尖陷入颈肉时仍是那般椎心刺骨的疼痛，凛雪鸦甚至咬得比上次更加用力，鲜血顺着颈线流下，与其相对的，那片冰冷气息和灌进後穴深处的热液一同缓缓渗入体内，和甜腻馥郁的白山茶香轻柔地融合，再不分离。

“掠………！”杀无生抑制不住地喊出声，又一次被推上高潮，低哑嗓音都隐隐带上了一丝啜泣，双腿一阵阵地发抖，几乎快要支撑不住自己的身躯。

软下的腰身被凛雪鸦及时揽住，他的乾元松开口，用和方才凶狠截然不同的细密温和舔舐着颈後齿痕，将鲜血一一舔去，最後在早已被咬得满是斑驳红痕的圆润肩头落下一吻。

“无生果然是在吃醋啊。”凛雪鸦倚在床边，闲适地叼着烟斗，对於方才数时辰的艳事显得很是受用，一面伸手将终於成为自己的坤泽往怀中拢了拢，亲昵地垂首去吻飘散着白茶冷香的深紫发梢：”我说过，你怎麽能与其他坤泽相比。”

身为坤泽的需求及欲望皆是餍足，身体却乏得厉害，後颈伤口更是一阵阵地发疼。杀无生不欲多费唇舌於争辩这件事，半是赌气拨开环在腰间的手臂，随即又心猿意马地将脸埋入满是对方气息的被褥之中。

“对了，差点忘了这个。”像是想起了什麽，凛雪鸦和衣下了床，自桌边拿过今日刚从绣房取来丶用锦缎细细包覆的物品，交到杀无生手里。

“这是什麽？”杀无生打开锦缎，看着那枚深紫色的饰物，乍看之下像是项圈，质地柔软，一触便知是用上好的布帛制成，边缘还用丝线绣上一道金色滚边，显得高雅别致。

“我特意托人做的颈围，用了特殊的材质，能够遮掩信香的气味。”拿起那枚颈围，凛雪鸦起身绕至他身後，撩开杀无生繁密的深紫长发，颈圈柔软的布料环过颈项，再被那双灵巧的双手於末端轻轻系上绑带：”本是为了下次清息丹又失效时能未雨绸缪，不过现在嘛………”

属於自己的东西自然是要好好地藏起来，不能为外人所道。他垂下首，隔着颈圈将唇压在後颈的印记处，悄声细语道，语气柔和温润得犹如一池化开的春水。

杀无生摸了摸贴合於颈间的颈围，本欲嫌弃的话语最後化作一声混杂着无奈与叹息的低笑，将还挨在颈窝间磨磨蹭蹭的凛雪鸦一把拽上床榻，顺势扯落了床边的帷幔。

 

  
Tbc.

 

 


End file.
